


El señor de nada

by Shathoth



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Gen, Identity Issues, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathoth/pseuds/Shathoth
Summary: Todo lo que eres y quién eres está en tu pasado. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando todos tus recuerdos y experiencias se contradicen constantemente los unos a los otros?, ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes un deseo que nace desde el núcleo más primigenio de tu alma, que combatir contra él simplemente es imposible? Ashen One/Latente OC. SPOILERS del final de Dark Souls 3.





	El señor de nada

Sin haberse dado cuenta, el cielo había sido consumido por la más profunda de la oscuridad que podría haberse imaginado nunca, y la única luz que penetraba en las penumbras era la de aquel sol sangrante que había aparecido "recientemente".

Era una visión aterradora y depresiva, sin embargo, para él, sentado frente a una hoguera moribunda en medio de lo que él solo podría pensar como un mundo de ceniza, era una visión sin importancia.

Las condiciones del mundo no han cambiado en absoluto lo único que sabía sobre sí mismo. Fin o no, él debía proteger esa menguante llama.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Para qué?

Hace mucho que él ya no sabía porque se encontraba ahí. Sentado en soledad en un mundo de cenizas sin nada más que esa hoguera moribunda.

¿Por qué tenía que protegerla? ¿De qué?

Por más que trataba de hurgar en su memoria, no lograba encontrar nada. Hace mucho tiempo que se dio cuenta de cómo iba perdiendo sus recuerdos, y, aunque se ha aferrado con todo lo que tenía a las imágenes que aún le pertenecían, incluso estas ya eran confusas y borrosas. Y aún en aquella confusión, nada tenía sentido.

A veces era un hombre. Otras veces era una mujer. Incluso no sabía si en algunos de ellos era humano o no.

¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era él?

Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había sentado frente a aquella hoguera, y aun cuando todas sus dudas lo deberían llevar a abandonar aquél lugar en busca de esas respuestas que tan desesperadamente necesita. No puede hacerlo.

Había una extraña sensación dentro de sí mismo que le exigía vigilar esa patética llama que aún flameaba. Una sensación tan absurdamente pesada que no lograba comprender del todo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que el sol comenzó a sangrar en el horizonte, pero, como si hubiera sido una predicción del futuro, estaba preparado para cuando unos pasos rompieron el mortal silencio que reinaba en aquel mundo de cenizas.

En cuanto el invasor se asomó por unos derrumbados pilares que se encontraban a unos metros de él, aquella extraña sensación se convirtió en una urgencia de eliminar al extraño.

Sin romper el contacto visual, retiró la espada de la hoguera.

El invasor al mismo tiempo, levantó su escudo y preparó su propia espada.

Aquel mundo de cenizas se convirtió rápidamente en una arena en la que dos seres que no podían ni reconocerse iban a chocar.

El extraño no pareciera ser particularmente especial a primera vista, vestido en una armadura que, si bien le cubría todo el cuerpo, mostraba marcas de un duro y largo viaje.

Aquel ser, todavía se encontraba al lado de aquella hoguera, pero su apariencia física contrastaba enormemente con lo "simple" de la apariencia del invasor. Después de todo, este invasor, vestido como un caballero, se enfrentaría a algo que poseía la forma de un hombre con una armadura a medio derretir sobre o con su cuerpo, y una espada en las mismas condiciones cuya hoja se encontraba doblada de forma que le haría imposible cortar nada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lograr siquiera darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un cementerio de espadas, aquel extraño caballero tuvo que saltar hacía atrás para evitar el golpe de la espada que había ido en su dirección.

Recuperándose rápidamente, el caballero alzó su escudo, para recibir no uno, sino tres golpes consecutivos que habían sido arrojados contra su cuerpo.

Pero eso no logró romper su guardia, y tras bajar su escudo, lanza una estocada en dirección a su enemigo, que es repelida con la extraña espada y contra atacado en el mismo movimiento.

Y aunque el caballero se encontraba procesando rápidamente lo que estaba pasando. Para aquel ser la situación no podría haber sido más simple.

Solo tenía que eliminar aquella existencia que sentía que amenazaba a la llama.

Diferentes formas de cortes y estocadas fueron lanzadas entre ambos combatientes, y, aunque un buen número de ellos dieron en el cuerpo de su rival.

El sentimiento para cada uno no podría haber sido diferente.

El ser que protegía la llama se encontraba de pie, inmóvil, siempre vigilando lo que hacía su rival, pareciendo que las heridas que recibió no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Mientras, el caballero, le dio un trago a una botella con un líquido amarillento que llevaba. La ferocidad de su rival y la intensidad del combate, rápidamente lo estaban dejando exhausto.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que terminó de guardar aquella botella en el bolso de su cinturón, la punta de la espada de aquél ser se estaba incrustando en su hombro.

El golpe no solo lo arrojó varios metros, si no que había arrancado por completo la hombrera afectada, y aunque eso provocó que gran parte del daño fuera mitigado, la herida y la contusión recibida seguían siendo graves.

Pero, no podía quejarse. No tenía tiempo.

El caballero se puso rápidamente de pie, y con su escudo alzado contempló como aquél ser cargaba nuevamente contra él.

Sin embargo, aunque rodó para esquivar dicho ataque, se vio obligado a crear distancia. Algo simplemente no estaba bien con la imagen que estaba viendo.

¿Desde cuanto la espada que tenía aquél ser era tan larga?

Si bien era ciertamente más grande que él, la espada estaba proporcionalmente adecuada en relación al guardián de la llama. Y, sin embargo, ahora mismo fácilmente estaba midiendo el doble de lo que había percibido antes.

El caballero no tuvo remedio más que cambiar abruptamente su estrategia, y esperando a que aquél ser volviera a cargar contra él, creó la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y sujetando un talismán que consiguió durante su aventura, rezó para recuperar fuerzas y en especial, aquella herida en su hombro.

Sin embargo, su concentración se rompió al ver que aquél ser realizaba la misma especifica acción, y las heridas en aquél cuerpo se cerraban de la misma forma que las suyas.

Para aquél ser, sin embargo, su memoria fracturada comenzó a perseguirlo nuevamente.

No recordaba quien era, sin embargo, tenía una noción de haber pasado años entrenando y combatiendo solo para poder dominar aquella espada que era suya, y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sentía como la misma cantidad de experiencia y recuerdos olvidados le hacían sujetar con fuerza la lanza que ahora mismo sostenía.

Necesitaba saber quién era. Necesitaba saber ser cuál era su historia.

Pero aquella herida espiritual que tenía, solo se agrandaba más y más con cada paso que daba. Ya que, como aquél caballero se rehusaba a acercarse nuevamente, con una sacudida ligera, tomó lo que antes era una lanza por el cuerpo del arma, e invocó varias esferas de magia que se levantaron por sobre él y se dispararon contra su enemigo.

El caballero, sorprendido por la nueva estrategia de su enemigo, bloquea los golpes de aquella magia con su escudo, sin embargo, comienza a notar como aquella idea no estuvo dentro de las mejores que ha tenido, ya que la integridad de su escudo se vio severamente comprometida.

Pero, el caballero no deja que eso lo detenga, y tras avanzar rápidamente contra su enemigo, se ve obligado a rodar hacia un costado para esquivar el golpe de lo que puede ser descrito como "un espadón de luz", y aunque aquél ser logra bloquear algunos golpes con lo que es más similar a un trozo de hierro retorcido a una espada, las heridas que recibió en aquél asalto son comprometedoras.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del caballero y antes de poder castigarle más, el guardián de la llama invoca fuego en una de sus manos y obliga al caballero a retroceder para esquivar aquél ataque.

El caballero, confiado, vuelve a la carga, pero su golpe no solo es desviado por el arma de su rival, sino que este ágilmente se posiciona detrás suyo y libera su castigo sobre él.

Sin caer, y buscando crear distancia, le vuelve a dar un trago a su botella. Sin embargo, su espalda es golpeada por una bola de fuego, lo que le hace soltar dicha botella por accidente.

Aquél ser carga contra él con una agilidad que antes no demostró poseer, y en una interminable lluvia de ataques, logra encontrar la ventana de oportunidad para lanzar su propia estocada. Sin embargo, el ser lo esquiva dando un par de volteretas hacía atrás.

"Por favor" Dijo en un tono de desesperación el caballero. ¿Contra qué se estaba enfrentando? ¿Quién podría no solo ser un excelente espadachín, sino que dominar milagros, hechizos y piromancia?

Lo que el desconocía, sin embargo, era que aquél ser se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué es capaz de todo eso? ¿Por qué sabe que puede hacer todo eso? ¿Cómo es capaz de saber que puede hacer si no logra recordar nada con claridad?

Mientras nuevamente cargaba contra el caballero, observa como este pareciera invocar un rayo en su propia mano y, aunque la velocidad con la que lo arroja en su dirección no es peligrosa, una sensación de comodidad con dicha técnica lo domina.

El golpe ciertamente lo aturde un par de segundos. Como toda sensación que lo dominaba no sabía por qué, pero en esta ocasión, esa sensación era más similar a la decepción, como si hubiera esperado algo más de ese ataque.

Sin embargo, el caballero aprovechó esos escasos segundos de ventaja y cerró toda la distancia, con lo que su combate nuevamente se volvió uno exclusivamente físico.

Pasaron varios minutos, quizás horas, y el caballero agotado y tras haber perdido su talismán durante el combate, ya no tenía formas de recuperar su energía, sin embargo, estaba más determinado que nunca a no caer. Era la misma determinación que había sentido antes, cuando su viaje lo llevó a los momentos más oscuros de su no muerte.

Pero su rival no poseía la misma convicción por dicha escena. En todo momento, su mente no pudo abandonar la incertidumbre de no entender que estaba haciendo. No ser capaz de entenderse a sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, tener una idea que simplemente era tan poderosa que gobernada todo lo que él era y hacía.

Finalmente, y para su sorpresa, al observar de reojo aquél sol sangrante, unas imágenes llegaron a él. Unas imágenes de hace mucho tiempo. Tanto que la posibilidad de que ni siquiera fuera el mismo mundo en aquel entonces, pareciera razonable.

En ese recuerdo se encontraba la llama, y alrededor de ella había una reunión, en la que participaba un hombre al frente de un ejército inmóvil y esperando órdenes, una mujer acompañada de 7 individuos encapuchados, y lo que únicamente podría describirse como a una nube de sombras, sin embargo, lejos de una reunión en armonía, los tres de ellos parecieran discutir algo mientras observaban dicha llama, pero, sin haberse percatado, en el instante que dichos individuos parecieran tomar una parte de la llama para sí mismos, el eterno gris que plagaba su recuerdo es destrozado, y en ese instante, junto con el movimiento de aquellos individuos, el color nace.

Sin embargo, al ver a aquellos individuos tomar su llama, y por primera vez desde que tiene consciencia, quiere gritar. Quiere exigirles que se detengan. Que no le hagan nada a su llama. Pero no puede. Siente cómo al tratar de invocar su voz, cenizas y materia carbonizada caen por su garganta.

Esta distracción, permitió que su guardia fuera penetrada, y el caballero atravesó el pecho de su enemigo con su espada.

Para ambos, aquel instante fue eterno, pero, tras retirar el arma del cuerpo de su rival, el caballero se detiene a ver la hoguera, alegre de finalmente haber acabado con aquel combate.

Pero, para aquél ser la situación es diferente.

Observa como aquél extraño que profanó su mundo miraba a la llama.

No puede moverse.

Trata de invocar sus fuerzas. Trata de exigirle a su cuerpo que se mueva. Pero este no obedece.

No puede defender la llama.

Trata de hacer algo, lo que sea, pero su cabeza es inundada con imágenes de tiempos y personas que no reconoce.

Recuerdos de una discusión entre dos hombres alarmantemente parecidos. Una discusión que solo le estaba provocando dolor a ambas partes.

Recuerdos de aquel hombre exigiendole a un niño a que viviera como mujer.

Recuerdos de otra mujer ignorando las órdenes de aquel hombre.

Recuerdos de la llama.

De una promesa que se había hecho ese hombre.

Del futuro que estaba seguro de poder prevenir.

Aquel ser cada vez era incapaz de reconocerse a sí mismo. Nunca pudo dar con una imagen de quien era o de dónde provenía, pero incluso su deseo de encontrar esas respuestas estaba siendo destrozado por su necesidad de proteger a la llama.

Un dolor insoportable lo inunda, y su cuerpo comienza a rodearse del mismo fuego que comenzaba a comerse todo lo que recién había visto dentro de su cabeza.

Ya no había espacio para nada más. No importaba nada más.

Al diablo si alguna vez tuvo una historia.

Al diablo si alguna vez tuvo amigos, hijos o amante.

Él debía proteger aquella llama

No importaba el costo. No importaba que tanto tuviera que sacrificar para lograrlo.

Él no dejaría que nadie tocara esa llama. Él se aseguraría de que esa llama sobreviviera al mismo fin del mundo si era necesario.

El caballero, que no había parado a contemplar lo que pasó con su rival y estando a medio camino de la moribunda hoguera, siente la llamarada más peligrosa que nunca había experimentado en su largo viaje, y al voltearse ve como aquél ser, ahora usando una enorme espada de fuego puro, estaba en medio del aire con dicha espada ya a medio camino de destrozar su cuerpo.

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos, primero que todo, gracias por leer. Esta es la primera vez que comparto en esta página algo que he escrito , por lo que la verdad, desconozco cuál es el protocolo para este tipo de comentarios. La verdad de las cosas es que suelo escribir solo para mí mismo (Aunque publiqué esto primero en otra pag. más que nada porque no se me había ocurrido hacerlo directamente aquí), y quizás porque esta saga es una de mis favoritas, es que me animé a compartirlo en estos rincones de Internet.
> 
> Ahora, cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, es bienvenido. La verdad, mejorar es algo que vengo persiguiendo hace mucho, así que cualquier ayuda al respecto es más que agradecida.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y espero que esto pueda volveré algo recurrente.


End file.
